


Death by Cliché

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Humor, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: Derek just doesn't appreciate Stiles's humour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a short story for my horror badge but it just wasn't working so I've reduced it to 200 words and used it for this challenge. fan_flashworks's prompt: cliche, and SBIGTTS: Writing: "write a drabble that's exactly 200 words".

"I don't like this."

Stiles slapped Scott on the back and nodded, "Me too. In fact, I have a very bad feeling about this."

Scott nodded, "Yeah."

Stiles stared at him. "Oh my god, have you still not seen Star Wars?!"

"Stiles!" Derek glared at him from the front. "Shut up."

Stiles rolled his eyes but followed them. 

"Have you guys thought about how we'll see or catch this ghost? They are supposed to be incorporeal." Stiles crouched behind them. 

Derek smiled nastily at him. "Don't worry, Stiles. I have a plan. All you have to do is talk to him the way you do every damn day and hopefully he'll turn corporeal just to strangle your neck!"

Derek returned to watching the school park. Scott covered his mouth as he laughed silently while Stiles made faces behind Derek's back.

Then Derek turned to Scott and caught Stiles. He poked Stiles on his forehead and pushed him off-balance. Stiles scrambled up, dusting leaves and stuff off himself.

"Cute, Hale," Stiles said. "Cute. Not."

"Shut up, or I will kill you," Derek grinned wide. "With my teeth."

Stiles was not impressed. "Okay, you are not allowed to use that again. Ever."


End file.
